fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Painterly
Painterly is a 3D platformer developed by N Studios for the Neo. The game features a clean, colorful art style from creator , with smooth lines and high-contrast colors. Story Stricken with grief over many occurrences in his life, artist Adam Morsai is known for creating grim pieces of artwork, which he keeps stocked in his studio, only to be seen by his eyes. Since he rarely sells any of his work, Adam struggles with severe financial issues as well as his dark, depressing outlook on life. One night, when Adam is passed out on his drawing desk, his art is suddenly changed. Dark turns to light, sadness, to happiness, death, to life. But, when he awakens to find his comforting artwork turned into beautiful pieces which could make him millions, he isn't happy about it at all... He looks at his canvases on the walls, all changed from their original, disturbing forms into brighter scenes, and notices that in every one, two child-like sprites appear, having fun in the surroundings of each piece of art. "Them..." He mutters, taking up a brush, and infecting every painting with his symbol, called the Morsaius. At the last picture, of a tower in front of a red and blue sky, he paints himself as a powerful, royal-looking figure, on the top of the fortress, and an army of monsters below on the ground. Suddenly, Adam's eyes roll back into his head, and he falls to the floor of his apartment. He opens his eyes, and sees a vast field in front of him, a red and blue sky above, and the stones of the top of a tower below him. Darkness is returning to the paintings on the wall. Seeking to destroy the ones that ruined his work, Morsai finds them, a boy and a girl, and steals the girl away to his tower, beckoning the boy to rescue her, only to bring them both to their death. However, the boy must deal with the armies of monsters ready to tear away the colorful worlds and bring back the disturbing creations of their master... Read the ending of the game here. Gameplay The player controls Forte, the boy who must save his partner and keep Morsai's paintings free from evil. There are 5 painting worlds, each with their own unique, colorful 3D environments. The goal in each world is to open the way to the Morsai's original painting under each, where the boss resides. Each Morsai painting is sealed away by the monsters of the surface, and the player must fulfill what conditions have to be met in order to get in. In one world, it requires the rebuilding of a key. In another, it isn't blocked at all, rather a heavy focus is put on the platforming to get there. Because of this style of play, the worlds, though quite expansive, feel like large, content-rich levels. Worlds Characters Bosses Enemies Emerald Hills Icicle Caverns Golden Desert Sunset Field Morsai Tower Trivia *Painterly is similar in art style to Kenny's Kwest. Due to the postponing of Kenny's Kwest HD, it is rumored that Painterly will become a series and Kenny's Kwest will not be continued. *The enemy "Iceair" can be pronounced similar to "ice hair", a reference to Game Grumps.